


Peter Parker x Reader imagines

by HaylieMClifford



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Kissing, Parent Steve, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Rogers reader, Smut, Steve's daughter - Freeform, Tony's daughter, Tutoring, dad tony, stark reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaylieMClifford/pseuds/HaylieMClifford
Summary: Mostly Stark!Reader dating or interested in Peter Parker (Spider-Man). Occasionally Rogers!Reader is included as well.Requests are open.Tumblr: hford0311 (Marvel Writer)





	1. Never a Loser (Stark Reader)

You smirked as you walked into Peter’s school. You dressed differently, not so high class and fancy clothes. Today you were a band t-shirt under your flannel and black leggings and black converse low tops. Hair curled and slightly covering your face. You smiled and licked your lips as you found Peter.

“Hey little cutie,” you said and wrapped your arms around his neck, “I missed you.” You leaned up and kissed his cheek. You had the Stark _short person, but tall personality_ gene. Peter blushed and nervously laughed. “Y/n, what are you doing here?” He quietly questioned. “Why can’t I?” You slowly removed your arms. He looked around and grabbed your hand. He pulled you into a nearly empty stairway. “Does your dad know your here?” You shook your head, still cofused by his behavior. “Why are you here?” He asked. You heart and face sank. You pulled your hand away from his. “Sorry that I thought I could visit you at your lunch.” You argued. You couldn’t even look at him. “I honestly don’t understand Peter.” You added, your mind frazzled. He opened and closed his mouth, eyes looking away from you. You scoffed, “ _Fine. Whatever. I guess it was a mistake to care and love you for so many months_.” You started to walk away. “Y/n,” you continued after his call. “Y/n!” He yelled, you ignored it. Another Stark trait,  _you had great ignoring skills_. “ **Y/n Stark**!” His voice cracked and you stopped. Whenever it squeaked, squealed, or cracked, it meant that Peter cared incredibly about it. “ **What**?” You snapped at him, trying to fight the tears. “I-I just-” “You just what Peter?” You yelled. He looked down and mumbled something. You walked back to him. “What?” You asked gentlier. “I don’t want you to see me as a loser that I am here.” He murmured. “Peter Benjamin Parker,” you gently raised his chin, “you are never a loser to me.” You scolded softly and kissed his cheek.

“How _pathetic_ , loser Penis Parker! You just got a pity kiss!” Peter flinched at Flash’s words. You didn’t know who he was, but he was going to learn. “Feel bad for her, she could get a disease or something from you.” He added. You turned towards the bully, “Y/n, you don’t -” “I got it.” You told him and walked down the steps towards the rude teenager. “You mind shutting up before I make you?” You threatened. He scoffed and laughed, “How? You’re so short?” You had a inner smirk. You scoffed, “Okay, I’ll show you.” You spoke with confidence and punched him in the eye and kneed him in the crotch. He whimpered and fell to his knees. “Now,” you knelt and gripped his chin, “apologize to Peter.” You told him. “I- I’m sorry!” He cried. “And you’re never going to do such a thing again will you?” He shook his head. “You’re not going to be a little snitch either because none of this happened, nor do I go to this school. Right?” He nodded. “Okay, now go on before I hit you again. Understand?“ Flash nodded quickly and stood and walked away from the stairwell and into the lunchroom. Peter walked up to you, “You didn’t have to do that.” He said. You shook your head and kissed him deeply, lightly tugging on his hair. “I know.” You breathed. He pecked your lips, “Next time, can you just kiss me like that?” Peter smiled. “You’re something else Peter Parker.” You kissed him again. “And I love it.” Peter smirked at you, “And I could show you more of that.” He spoke deeply and kissed your neck. “Hmm, please do!” You hummed. “I got a secret spot we can head to. Come on.” He smirked and carried you there. You proved that Peter Parker wasn’t a loser.


	2. Peter Parker over Spider-Man

You tightened your coat as it poured rain in your shortcut alley to home. Your boss made you work another hour at your job, now it being near ten at night. You heard multiple whistles as you walked down the alley. You currently regreted not going to the bank and checking your check to get a cab ride. At the words, “She’s mine boys!” You walked faster, unfortunately you knew it was around a mile and half long alley.

You felt rough hands pushing your wrists onto the brick wall. “Hi honey, wanna come home with me to night?” He smirked and nipped at your neck. “Pl-please no, no!” You begged. “Oh honey, it won’t hurt. Especially if you relax. I can put a few things in you to get there.” He whispered deeply in your ear. “No! I can’t! Please! You can take the money in my pockets.” You pleaded, wanting his drug and alcohol smelling body off of you. “Hey buddy!” A large web hit him and he was stuck on the wall across from you. Your breath was heavy and Spider-Man swooped down in front of him. “The lady said no!“ He exclaimed and hit him in the face. “Learn to respect that!” He yelled and then turned to you. “You okay?” His voice was gentler. You nodded, still shocked. “Pretty girls like you should stay out of these types of alleys.” Spider-Man happily spoke and twipped away into the city.

*Next Evening*

You were lucky enough to have a day off from work. Unlucky to have a test the next day. You sat across from your friend Peter with the next book in your lap. “Peter,” you had to tell someone, “Promise you won’t tell anyone or think that I’m crazy.” You smiled. “I promise.” Peter answered you. “I encountered with Spider-Man last night. He saved me…. he even called me pretty.” You gushed. “I’ve never been called that before.” You played with a stran of hair. Peter looked at you, “He knows what he’s talking about.” He quietly spoke, just loud enough for you to hear. You closed your book and sat next to him. “What did you say?” You questioned. “S-Spider-Man is awesome.” Peter stuttered. You shook your head at him. “Peter Parker, you are a terrible liar.” You kissed his cheek. He blushed all the up into his ear. “That bad, huh?” He asked, looking at you. You kissed his lips, “That bad.” You replied. “Wait, if you had to pick between Spider-Man and me, who would you pick?” Peter questioned. You. Always over Spider-Man, you’re nearly always here for me. Spider-Man is just a one time thing.“ Peter pulled you into a kiss, “Right answer.” Peter smirked. “Don’t get to cocky Parker.” You giggled.


	3. Studying Ideas (Nerd!Reader) *Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter isn't doing well in history, so you tutor him with a special method.

You and Peter were told to stay behind after class by your history teacher. You were worried. You never did anything wrong, you even had an A in the class. That was something most of your classmates found impossible. “Y/n, you know Peter, don’t you?” You nodded at your teacher, glancing back at Peter, still at his desk. “He’s getting close to be going to a D- to F in here. I want you to tutor him.”

Your teacher faced Peter, “ **Parker!** Do you know anything on what we are talking about?” The teacher demanded. Peter nodded. “I want you two to meet up after school two times a week without a test or quiz. Three times when there is a test or quiz.” The history teacher explained to the both of you. “Now remember, there’s a test coming up in a in four days.” The teacher added.

You held your history book tight to your chest as you followed Peter to the apartment building that he lived in. He turned his head back a few times to you before entering his apartment then his room. You attempted to have him focus and pay attention when you quized him, but he wasn’t focussing. “ ** **Peter!**** ” You yelled and caught his attention.

You huffed and pushed your glasses up again. It was difficult, you could recite the chapter and study guide _in your sleep by now._ He couldn’t even tell you what E Series Defense Bounds were. “Okay.” You spoke, you only did this a few times. “Let’s play Strip Study. You get something right, I take off one article of clothing. You get something wrong, I dress or you strip. Okay?” You explained to him. He was suddenly interested. Of course. You didn’t remember how or when, maybe between Captain America getting his serum or Hitler losing the war, but you found your lips kissing Peter’s. Both of your shirts and his pants and your socks scattered in the room. He blushed like no other boy you tutored, his brown eyes were _very_ curious, and he didn’t move his hands to your red bra covered chest. “Peter, touch me.” You whispered between kisses. You hadn’t gone this far with anyone else, you never planned on it either. “Okay, okay, okay.” Peter whispered back and his eyes searched your body cluelessly. You grabbed his hands and had him touch your boobs. He rubbed them, making you moan. He smirked and started to make out with you again. You laid down and he started to work on your jeans. You grabbed his hands, stopping him. He gave you puppy eyes and pouted. “What’s a Liberty ship?” You asked. He answered it right, taking off your pants. He continued to answer questions right and you couldn’t say no to leading him further.

You were turned on too. He kissed you from you neck, paying attention to each of your breasts, down to your belly button. “Can I keep going?” He asked. You moaned, “Yes, please, yes.” Peter kissed and sucked on your sensitive nub before letting his tongue inside of you. Peter kissed your lips before standing up. He went to his desk with a large smirk and grabbed a condom. You whined with need and spred your legs. Peter eagerly got back on top of you and slowly put himself in you. “Peter, please move,” you moaned and he obeyed and thrusted deeply in you. Your fingers gripped onto his hair on the back of his neck. “You like that? You naughty little school girl!” Peter deeply whispered. “Oh, yes. Yes!” You announced. Peter thrusted faster, intoxicated by you. You met his hips a few times, having him go deeper. “Peter, shit, Peter, I’m gonna cum!” You breathlessly moaned. “Am I going to make my naughty school girl cum?” You bit your lip, nodding, eyes tightly closed. “Good, because I’m going to be getting off soon too.” He huffed and fucked you harder. “Holy fuck,” he gasped after he came, throwing away the condom. Peter got a B on his next test, your teacher encouraged your method of tutoring Peter.


	4. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You leave your notebook at Peter's apartment.   
> Send in Requests if you have any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave requests please, I can do Quill and Rogers Reader too.

I’m not stupid, far from. I am Tony Stark’s daughter. I knew nearly everything about anything: history, science, and math especially.

Getting out of Prissy Peppy Private school was amazing. I felt one step closer to normality in public school, then I kept noticing how a boy my age, Peter Parker, kept leaving certain classes randomly.

So today, I sat next to him at one of the lab tables in chemistry, one of my easiest classes (real life me: hardest mother-f***ing classes EVER). “Hi, I’m Y/n.” I say and reach my arm out to the smart boy. “I’m- I’m- I’m Peter.” He stuttered back and shook my hand. “I know.” I simply said with a smile as the teacher explained transferring. “I’ve heard that she’s going to have us get into partners, want to be mine?” I asked. “Why would you want me for one?” Peter asked. I arched an eyebrow, “You know what to do and will do part of it. I don’t want to be stuck with someone stupid or lazy.” I stated. He nodded, “Y- you want to come to my place to- tonight?” Why do I find his stutter so adorable. “Sure, right after school?” He just nodded. “Okay, I’ll see you then.” I stated with a smirk before the bell rang.

I walked with Peter, talking about school and the project to his apartment. I never remember having so much fun during chemistry. It was ten when I finally decide to go home. “Goodnight, Peter.” I said as I left the apartment.

***

Peter noticed the notebook that belonged to you after a half hour you left. He figured he just bring it to you tomorrow at school. Then, as time ticked, he got curious as he looked at the green notebook. “It’s just notes from classes.” He said and roll over in his bed. Then, his mind raced of the ideas that could be in the notebook. “Well, it won’t hurt.” He said and grabbed it before sitting in bed. Peter hesitated, taking many breathes. “Do it you pussy.” His mind spoke out loud. He obeyed. He flipped through all of the notes. Peter then slowly realized that the notes transferred into a story or day to day summaries. He slowed his flipping as he noticed his name been written. He was reading what was written by about a month ago.  Now, he read what you written not to long ago, getting closer and closer to the current date. He got excited, only a week away from the current date. He slowed down his eyes, reading every detail, phrase, and word. 

_I want to say he is something more than, “That brown hair kid from chemistry, math, band, and English.” He also so cute! My father warns me about boys, especially the ones that sneak around like Peter does. He doesn’t get it Peter is one of the nicest and smartest boys I have ever met. I don’t know how he sneaks around and ditches class without getting in trouble either. Maybe I just pay too much attention to him. I can’t help that I’m attracted to him verses the rest of the boys in this new school._

Peter paused from his readings. You liked him?! You liked him! His breath was getting shorter and quicker. Peter couldn’t believe it. should he continue his readings? “Peter, are you alright?” Aunt May called from somewhere else in the apartment. He didn’t know how to correctly answer. There were so many ideas going through his head. “Yeah,” he called back, his voice squeaked a bit. He had to continue reading.  His finger traced the words that followed slowly. I hope I get him to know him more. I don’t care what my father say, he is so intelligent and sweet. I want to be with him.  Peter Parker could be Spider-Man and risking his life everyday, but I will still want to be with him.  His heart fluttered. That was from yesterday. He didn’t know what to do tomorrow. Peter was so excited and nervous, he just knew he needed to keep it a secret. You liked him, Peter Parker. 


	5. Daddy's Girl (Smut)

You were such a good girl: no grades below a B, no talking back, homework turned in on time, no gossip, dress appropriately, nothing wrong with you. Hell, you didn't even swear or even experience a first kiss.

Mr.. Parker, as you were introduced to him in your junior history class was the first boy you ever looked at differently. You were always seriously told by Steve, and Tony kiddingly,  to never get tempted to fall in love or do not innocent thoughts with anyone. That some people wanted to treat others as toys, play and leave them. In your mind, Peter was different. He looked so sweet. You couldn't thank your history teacher enough when he assigned you two to a partner project.

You were cautious when you brought Peter to the Tower. You bit your lip many times on your way there. "Are you okay?" Peter asked you, getting closer to the tower, it was only a few blocks away. "Yeah, I've just ever brought a boy home before for anything." You admitted. "My dad is...um...protective and...sort of strict." You mentioned. "Is that something I'm supposed to be concerned about?" He asked as you took the turn. You hesitated "Possibly, but we're only working on a school project, so we should be fine." 

The look Steve gave you as you walked in with Peter made you blush. The protective father look that said,  _if you hurt my daughter, I hurt you worse._  You could feel the tension in the air _._ "Hi Daddy," you managed to innocently speak and gave him a hug. "Hi baby girl," he spoke, not in his normal voice either. "Daddy, this is Peter. We're assigned to do a school project together. It's due in two week." You explained. "So, is it okay if he comes over at least two times a week, please?" You even pulled those little puppy eyes and a lip that bottom lip would form into a perfect pout. Oh, you did have a strict father, but he had soft spots for school and that little face you have made since the age of five. No, you didn't get away with everything with that look,  only about fifteen percent of things. "Alright, but you two must stay on this floor with open doors." He replied. "Daddy, it can be so distracting down here. Please could we please study in my room?" You pleaded and begged. "Okay," he then leaned down to your ear, "you don't do anything bad with him. You understand?" He whispered. "Yes, Daddy," you slightly giggled. 

That was just the beginning.

It took those two weeks for Peter to kiss you.

It took a few months and a half of a year before the part of your brain that felt so innocent and loving and obeying to your father changed. It had thoughts of Peter, thoughts that you couldn't ignore. 

The night came and your father was called away to help. You called Peter. Peter came to the Tower. The kisses you two shared built and grew larger, more intoxicating. The intoxication traveled to both his and your hands, intoxicated to find and touch each others bodies. First, it was under both of your shirts. His was off first. Your breath was heavy as he slowly started to take it off. His hands softly traveled as he felt the newly exposed skin. "Pe-Peter, this isn't enough." You whispered. "Shh," he said before slowly gliding your pants off of your legs. You whimpered, becoming impatient.

It didn't take long for you to feel his tongue in you. Oh, how it worked its magic so well. Then, after about ten minutes and nearly cumming, Peter put his cock in you. Your breath disappeared as he entered you. Your voice came back when he started to thrust. Oh, how it got louder as he went faster and harder, just as you requested.

"That was amazing, Spider-Man." You whispered after both of you finished. He kissed your forehead and lips, so softly.


	6. Daddy's Girl (Smut)

You were such a good girl: no grades below a B, no talking back, homework turned in on time, no gossip, dress appropriately, nothing wrong with you. Hell, you didn't even swear or even experience a first kiss.

 

Mr.. Parker, as you were introduced to him in your junior history class was the first boy you ever looked at differently. You were always seriously told by Steve, and Tony kiddingly,  to never get tempted to fall in love or do not innocent thoughts with anyone. That some people wanted to treat others as toys, play and leave them. In your mind, Peter was different. He looked so sweet. You couldn't thank your history teacher enough when he assigned you two to a partner project.

You were cautious when you brought Peter to the Tower. You bit your lip many times on your way there. "Are you okay?" Peter asked you, getting closer to the tower, it was only a few blocks away. "Yeah, I've just ever brought a boy home before for anything." You admitted. "My dad is...um...protective and...sort of strict." You mentioned. "Is that something I'm supposed to be concerned about?" He asked as you took the turn. You hesitated "Possibly, but we're only working on a school project, so we should be fine." 

The look Steve gave you as you walked in with Peter made you blush. The protective father look that said,  _if you hurt my daughter, I hurt you worse._  You could feel the tension in the air _._ "Hi Daddy," you managed to innocently speak and gave him a hug. "Hi baby girl," he spoke, not in his normal voice either. "Daddy, this is Peter. We're assigned to do a school project together. It's due in two week." You explained. "So, is it okay if he comes over at least two times a week, please?" You even pulled those little puppy eyes and a lip that bottom lip would form into a perfect pout. Oh, you did have a strict father, but he had soft spots for school and that little face you have made since the age of five


	7. Daddy's Girl *Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogers Reader Smut

You were such a good girl: No grades below a B, no talking back, homework turned in on time, no gossip, dress appropriately, nothing wrong with you. Hell, you didn’t swear or even experience a first kiss.

 

Mr. Parker, as you were introduced to him in your junior history class, was the first boy you ever looked at differently. You were always seriously told by Steve, and Tony in a teasing form, to never get tempted to fall in love or do not innocent thoughts with anyone. That some people wanted to treat others as toys, play and leave them. In your mind, Peter was different. He looked so sweet. You couldn’t thank your history teacher enough when he assigned you two to a partner project. 

You were cautious when you brought Peter to the Tower. You bit your lip many times on your way there. “Are you okay?” Peter asked you, getting closer to the tower, it was only a few blocks away. “Yeah, I’ve just never brought a boy home before for anything.” You admitted. “My dad is…um…protective and…sort of strict.” You mentioned. “Is that something I’m supposed to be concerned about?” He asked as you took the turn. You hesitated, “Possibly, but we’re only working on a school project, so we should be fine.” 

The look Steve gave you as you walked in with Peter made you blush. The protective father look that said,  _if you hurt my daughter, I hurt you worse._ You could feel the tension in the air.“Hi Daddy,” you managed to innocently speak and gave him a hug. “Hi baby girl,” he spoke, not his normal voice either. “Daddy, this is Peter. We’re assigned to do a school project together. It’s due in two weeks.” You explained. “So, is it okay if he comes over at least two times a week, please?” You even pulled those little puppy eyes and a lip that bottom lip would form into a perfect pout. Oh, you did have a strict father, but he had soft spots for school and that little face you have made since the age of five. No, you didn’t get away with everything with that look, only about fifteen percent of things. “Alright, but you two must stay on this floor with open doors.” He replied. “Daddy, it can be so distracting down here. Please, could we please study in my room.” You pleaded and begged. “Okay,” he then leaned down to your ear, “you don’t do anything bad with him. You understand?” He whispered. “Yes, Daddy,” you slightly giggled.

That was just the beginning. 

It took those two weeks for Peter to kiss you. 

It took a few months and a half of a year before the part of your brain that felt so innocent and loving and obeying to your father changed. It had thoughts of Peter, thoughts that you couldn’t ignore. 

The night came and your father was called away to help. You called Peter. Peter came to the Tower. The kisses you two shared built and grew larger, more intoxicating. The intoxication traveled to both his and your hands, intoxicated to find and touch each others bodies. First, it was under both of your shirts. His was off first. Your breath was heavy as he slowly started to take it off. His hands softly traveled as he felt the newly exposed skin. “Pe-Peter, this isn’t enough.” You whispered. “Shh,” he said before slowly gliding your pants off of your legs. You whimpered, becoming impatient. 

It didn’t take long for you to feel his tongue in you. Oh, how it worked its magic so well. Then, after about ten minutes and nearly cumming, Peter put his cock in you. Your breath disappeared as he entered you. Your voice came back when he started to thrust. Oh, how it got louder as he went faster and harder, just as you requested. 

“That was amazing, Spider-Man.” You whispered after both of you finished. He kissed your forehead and lips, so softly. 


	8. Come Back *Angst

If you knew what was going to happy, you never would have went to the battle.  Never. 

It was not that difficult of a battle, no matter who you are, the military could have handled it without heroes and mutants, yet you were called in to fight. You, Tony, Steve,  _Peter_ , Natasha, Clint, everyone. No one _else_  was hurt, physically that was. 

Time caught up with you as you multitasked your killings. Every thing that came near you was going to die in instants. Then, you saw the building fall. 

The building that Spider-Man was currently attached on. “Spider-ling? Kid?” Tony called on the com. “Spider-Man,” Steve asked. You didn’t waste to talk on the com, you drove straight into the ruble of the building. 

“Peter!” You yelled as you tossed random pieces of building and discovered part of that red suit. “No, no, no,” you chanted and threw more pieces, revealing more of the red and blue suit. “Hey,” he whispered, you could tell that his lungs were in pain before he started coughing. You lifted his mask and gently touched his cheeks. “Shh,” you whispered, eyes becoming full of tears. “Just don’t die on me- please!” You begged, tears now falling onto his dirt and blood ridden face. “I-I never meant to h-hurt you.” Peter coughed and he even produced tears. “I-I’m s-so sor-ry.” Peter cried. You just softly wiped his cheeks as your own cheeks were being drowned by your tears. “Come on baby, stay strong for me. Please!” You sobbed. The coms were silent, trying not to cry themselves, knowing what was about to happen. “I love you,” You whispered and deeply kissed him. As you released your lips, you saw his lips turning upwards into a smile before he drew his last breath. “No, Peter, please!” You cried, shaking him, you got so desperate that you slapped his face. You did not receive any response. You laid his body back in the ruble and sobbed on his chest. 

Weeks past, you still were in all sorts of emotions. In those weeks, you never left your room. Jarvis reminded you of how many hours, half days, days, and weeks from when you last ate and showered. You wanted to go home, not the tower, you wanted to go to the place you were raised. 

On the Monday of week four, you left your floor in the tower. Your eyes were still red and puffy, your skin was paler than normal, your body shook a little, and you looked like death could hit you any moment. “It’s good to see you again, Y/n.” Steve said as you came to the living room. “You want something to eat?” Natasha asked, standing up. “No, I came to say goodbye.” Tony and Steve stood up at her statement. “Y/n, it’s been hard for all of us, b-” Steve started. “So that’s it? It’s over? You’re done?” Tony cut Steve off. You looked down, unable to look at their faces, all mixed of emotions. “I-I just need some time away.” You stuttered out of your mouth. “Y/n, I know it’s hard to get over a death like that, but we’re all here to help you.” You nodded at Steve’s words. “I know, I just need to get away from where he and I saw each other so much.” You replied. Steve nodded while Tony’s face was still grim. Steve then turned around and gave Tony a look and mouth some words. Tony frowned before walking over to you and gripped your shoulder. “You come back as soon as you get comfortable with your emotions again.” He stated. 

It took five months to join the Avengers again. 


	9. "Rewrite the Stars" (Quill Reader)

_You know I want you. It’s not a secret I try to hide._

His brown eyes looked desperately at you, wandering why you kept denying him. “Y-you know that I want you. Why do you keep saying we can’ t make this work?” Spider-Man asked, his soft hands holding your cheeks. “It just can’t Peter.” You stated. He rested his forehead on yours. “You keep saying we can’t do this, but we can.” He mentioned. 

_You think it’s easy. You think I don’t want to run to you, but there are mountains and there are doors that we can’t walk through._

“Peter, you act as though I could never look at you the way that I want to, but I can’t. We can’t afford it. The distance would be so much and my father would be incredibly protective and never let each other near one another.” You mentioned and held your hands behind your back, protecting yourself from holding him as well.

_Because we’re able to be just you and me within these, but when we go outside, you’re gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all._

“Peter, we literally live in different worlds. How do you think people would look at us? We can’t have a normal relationship.” You stated and remove his hands from your cheeks and took a few steps away from him. “You’re human and I’m not. It absolutely does not work and will never will be accepted. You’re crazy if you think differently.” You argued. “Everyone else deal. We can be different and still be together. Why are you so worried about them? What they think? It’s about us. No one else.” Peter softly argued. “Peter, you can’t rewrite the stars so that way we could be together.” You replied and added, “I don’t know why you think we belong together.“

_All I want is to fly with you. All I want is to fall with you. So just give me all of you._

He softly took your hand and gave you powerful brown puppy eyes. “Come on, let’s go for fly.” Peter said, his eyes never leaving yours. “Peter we ca-” He kissed you, cutting you off and webbed the ceiling, bringing the two of you up there. You held so tightly onto him. “Peter,” you quietly scolded. “Fun wasn’t it?” He smirked at you before sending the two of you to the other side of the ceiling. This went on a few times before he gently webbed you down onto the floor with a smile on his face when the two of you heard footsteps. You frowned. 

“You know I want you. It’s not a secret I try to hide, but I can’t have you.” You whispered up to him before leaving. His smile fell.


	10. Higher Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, as a college student coming home from break, make Peter jealous, and that leads to some interesting events in a backseat of a car.

Heading back home from college to the Avengers Tower was exactly what you had in mind when spring break came around. However, you were forced to come home from your father, Tony. He pulled the, “I don’t want you to do the same stupid shit that I did at that age. I want you to be better.” Your friends groaned with you as they overheard. By now, after a semester and a half, they knew exactly what that meant. You rolled your eyes as you agreed to the circumstances that your father made.   
You huffed as the cab, you refused to have Happy drive you home from school, drove up to the Avengers’ Tower. “Thanks,” you mentioned as you handed the driver money before you exist the cab. “Home, sweet home….I guess.” You muttered as you walked into the building.   
You entered the main floor and was about to announce your appearance when you heard Tony’s scolding voice. “Listen here, Parker, she is absolutely off limits.” Parker? It took you a moment to remember that was very, one and only, Spider-Man. “I know, I know.” You smiled, you met him a few times before, and you couldn’t help but notice how his voice cracked a bit.   
“I’m home!” You announced, stopping your father from lecturing anymore. “Hi sweetheart,” your father greeted you with a hug, as he did so, you waved to Peter. He shyly waved back. “Okay, I’m here, now can I go to my room? I have homework” You bluntly asked, lying, just needing an excuse to be yourself. “What do you mean? It’s spring break.” Tony retorted. “Not all professors are as nice as my high school teachers, Father.” You said. “Alright,” he said and kissed the top of your head, “go work.” You faked a frown before you headed up to your old room.   
Around two hours later, you found yourself back downstairs. You also found innocent Peter sitting on the couch, actually studying. You smirked, adjusting your shirt to show more skin. You then sit down next to him. “Hey Peter,” you smiled, “do you have your license?” You asked with a smirk. “Y-yeah,” he nodded, his voice eager to please. “You should take ne somewhere. I’ll tell you how to get there. The best part is that I’ll tell Dad that I’m taking you home. Okay?” Peter nodded with a smile on his face. “Okay, come on.” You told him and pulled him up from the couch.   
He sat in the driver’s seat and looked at you with those big, innocent doe brown eyes. You kissed his cheek, “Remember, you can’t tell anyone!” “Yeah, yeah, no telling.” Peter agreed.  
You made him drive to a….less sticker to the rules….club. “Okay, come on.” You said as he parked. “Wh-what? But I’m-” “Oh, Peter, let’s have some fun. You don’t even have to drink.” You encouraged, becoming the bad influence that your father never wanted you to become. “O-okay.” He managed to make a nervous smile.   
The whole time in the club, you were a giggly mess in front of men if you weren’t grinding or winking at them at least. From the corner of your eye, you saw Peter grimacing at your actions.   
After many hours of flirting and grinding with Peter watching, you decided to have him take you home. “So what did you think of your first club, Petey?” You giggled. His knuckles were completely white as he held onto the steering wheel. “What’s wrong, Peter? Hmm? Did you get jealous of those college boys flirting with me, that they got to enjoy me grinding up on them, and that you weren’t them? Hmm? Was that it?” You teased as you asked him.   
He pulled into the garage of the tower with a quick swift and hard turn. “You want to be a big boy, Peter? Prove it.” You smirk after using a slightly rough voice. He roughly kissed you, his hands now gripping your biceps. “Hmm, Peter,” you mumbled against his lips. He then put his tongue in your mouth and his hands wandered down to your hips. You started to kiss just as roughly back, pushing your chest out, wanting him to give it attention. It took several mutters from you for him to get the message. He started to grope them, but you stopped him. “Hold on baby, let’s go in my favorite of Dad’s cars. It’s my fantasy.” You admitted. Peter nodded before you dragged him to the backseat of the other car.   
You couldn’t remember the last time you stripped so fast, let alone in a car, especially when you were helping strip Peter too. His brown eyes gazed with pleasure and need when he saw your lace bra and thong. “Go ahead, dive in.” You encouraged and kissed his neck. Peter did not hesitate and started to attack your chest with kisses and small nibbles. “Oh, fuck, Peter!” You already started to moan, even being more experience than some, you loved how Peter’s lips already made you feel. “Peter, Peter, fuck, more, more please! God, please!” You begged, spreading your legs, hoping he would know what you were wanting him to do. His lips teased you, kissing your body in a path of where you wanted him. He stopped teasing as soon as he approached the special spot, he went straight to business.   
With certain tips, pleasure and steam was in the air. You panted as you both finished. “I think those college boys are jealous of you now, Peter.” You genuinely smiled and deeply kissed him.


End file.
